Infected
by Selector is Infected
Summary: My life is my choice, but what happens if they decide to take it, and everything I love away? What do you say when they want to get rid of you for being who you are? Or even who you were meant to be? Is our lives even up to us anymore? Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, OldRivalShipping (ON PAUSE)
1. Trailer

**Hello everyone! This is just a trailer I got inspired to create after reading _Monster _by Rolyn, my all time favorite Fic author. Basically this will be a mix of X-men with a dash of Pokemon characters and OCs (which I am looking for, more info down the bottom) and an entirely new perspective on it. If you're in for action, romance and a touch of drama, please read this trailer for _Infected._**

.

* * *

><p>It all started from one little experiment: the Genesis Project. It lead to create an entirely new race of people with powers humanity could only ever dream of. Shape shifting, night vision, teleportation, you name it, a person like us can do it.<p>

That was a century ago. Now it is 2026 in modern New York, or as they call it now: New Providence. The population of these different people have gone from a handful to thousands and they are now either blending into society or are trying to bring it down. To make it worse: the human population are starting to fight back against these bad people. The only thing is, they think we are _all_ bad.

My name is May Mayple, and this is how I fight back.

* * *

><p>My parents are dead. They are dead because they were <em>different, <em>different to the regular humans running this biased nation. What they didn't realise at the time was that I'm different too.

I'm different.

And I'll become their worst nightmare.

I'm Drew Hayden, and this how I become this nation's first mistake.

* * *

><p>All I ever wanted to be was <em>normal<em>. A normal human with a normal family in a normal world. No special powers, no people hunting me down. Normal.

How can that ever happen when I'm anything but ordinary?

I am Dawn Berlitz, and this isn't a normal story.

* * *

><p>I'm 16 and I'm already fighting to keep myself and my little brother alive. Every day is another risk, just going out onto a main street in New Providence has the potential of ending my life. However, I will fight to keep them alive.<p>

Even if it means sacrificing myself.

The name's Paul Sanchez, and this life is a living hell.

* * *

><p>They think they can now choose what they do with us. They all think they can control us, <em>contain <em>us.

I'm not letting that happen.

I am Leaf, and this is my life.

* * *

><p>I've been captured. I've been tested and experimented on. I have fought and I have received scars that I can no longer keep track of. Since when I could remember I've been a lab rat for <em>them.<em>

Well not anymore.

I'm Gary, and this is how I turn _them _around.

* * *

><p>It has always been like this: living for the sake of living, with no purpose at all. That is, until I find a way to change it all.<p>

My life will have purpose.

I am Misty, and this is how I prove my worth.

* * *

><p>My life had been built on one massive betrayal. Since then, all I can do is follow the orders <em>they <em>give me. I am nothing in their eyes and now they're making me betray my own kind.

I will not betray anyone.

I am Ash, and this is how I fight back

* * *

><p><strong>So yes this is a very quick taste of it. I will only continue if this can get 7+ reviews, follows or favorites, ESPECIALLY REVIEWS!<strong>

**As I said earlier, OC applications are opened for this little project. If you are interested, just visit my stories and you'll find a form there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day :)**

**~Selector~**


	2. Prologue

**Hello again everyone! This is the first chapter of Infected and I am very pumped! Keep in mind the dates, as these show the back stories to some of the important characters in the story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men franchise or any of the characters that are associated with Pokemon :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open"_

_-Taylor Swift, Eyes Open_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** February, 2019  
>New Providence<br>.**

"He's a quick learner."

A woman by the name of Jennifer nods softly as she watches her four year old son picks up a wooden block and places it a top a growing stack. Her eyes zone in on his abnormally colored hair: a full colored green to match his intelligent emerald eyes. She looks to her husband standing in the doorway with her, a fair haired man by the name of Luke with a chiseled face and soft, baby blue eyes. Then there was her features; messy brown hair and warm chocolate eyes, features not belonging to the child they claim as their own.

"How will he survive?" Jennifer leans against her husband's arm.

"He will be fine," Luke whispers into her hair. "Drew is a smart kid. Plus there's always Ck, Vic and Leaf if anything happens to us."

The couple watches as Drew picks up another block and holds it up to the tower, not being able to reach the top. The boy lets go of the wooden cube, leaving it suspended in mid-air. It then floats above the tower and lands perfectly on top. Drew looks to his parents, a grin stretched across his soft face.

"It's taller now!" He announces proudly.

Luke smiles. "Well done Drew-"

_BANG!_

The wooden structure topples over as the force sends a shock wave through the house. Luke steps outside into the hallway and gasps. Three figures sprint towards him, two young male figures and one female, around the size of Drew. They skid to a stop except the girl, who runs straight for Luke's only child.

"They know," the older of the two gasps. He adorns a full protective suit under his normal clothing, a gun hanging from his waist.

"They're coming right as we speak," the other figure adds with a heavy British accent. His face is covered by a blue hood but Luke knew under that hood is the face of a twenty year old man.

Drew looks up from his fallen tower as a girl with long brown hair rushes towards him.

"Why are you here Leaf?" Drew asks worriedly.

"The people are coming, the bad ones," Leaf replies quickly.

Drew looks over his shoulder to his parents who are talking hurriedly with Bluehood and Vic, his family friends. Suddenly, another crash sounds from the front door.

The next minute is a blur of movement. Bluehood is scooping Drew and Leaf up with unnatural strength while his mother and Vic rush towards him. His mother holds his face still, planting a final kiss on his forehead.

"Be yourself Drew," she whispers before she hurries over to Luke, who is lifting up a perfectly camouflaged square of carpet Drew had never known about.

Drew looks to his Father who is now arguing with Vic. Finally Vic places his hand on his father's shoulder and hugs Drew's mother. He then stalks quickly to Bluehood.

"They're not coming," Vic mutters, taking out his gun.

Drew looks up to Bluehood, who is looking at his parents, a silent message being transported between them. "It's their choice. We will go at once."

Shouts erupt in the hallway, shocking everyone except Vic and Bluehood.

"GO!" Luke shouts, pointing to the stairway in the carpet.

Vic immediately dives into the secret tunnel, followed by Bluehood, holding Leaf and Drew. Drew looks over Bluehood's shoulder as the man reaches up to reseal the hole with the carpeted slab. He can see his mother's ankles through the diminishing gap, then a pair of heavy combat boots. In the split second before the slab cuts off his vision, Drew sees a few bright red drops of liquid land on his wooden cube, still clutched tightly in his small hands. Through the minuscule gap he sees his mother's legs grow weak.

Drew stares wide eyed at what was once his bedroom, once a safe place. He feels a soft hand being placed over his. He meets Leaf's eyes, glassy with tears but a comforting yet awkward smile appears on her face. She says something but Drew doesn't take it in, shock having his mind in a tight grasp.

The green haired boy rests his head against Bluehood's neck, closing his eyes with the wooden block clutched tightly against his chest.

Not a single tear escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>19TH May, 2020<br>New Providence Business District, Manhattan  
>.<strong>

"Hurry Ash!" The pre-teen boy tugs another male child through the bustling crowds, weaving and dodging high class citizens. The lead boy takes a quick glimpse over his shoulder and runs faster as he sees the flashing blue and red lights drawing closer.

"Gary," the other boy pants. "I can't. . . my leg."

Gary swoops quickly to the ground and runs his fingers along the concrete surface. The rocky material molds onto his skin and races up his arm, turning his flesh into stone. "You never give up Ash! Don't start now!"

Ash limps as quickly as he could as Gary drags him along by his hand. The boy's clothes are charred, as if he stood in front of a small explosion, which, in a matter of fact, he did. His body and face however showed no evidence of the police grenade. Only a wicked gash along his leg, now a bright ruby red, bore any link to the raid.

A gunshot rings out, startling the crowd and making them hurry into the nearest shops like a heard of sheep. Gary stops suddenly and motions for Ash to jump onto his now rock-hard back. The other boy doesn't hesitate and quickly hauls himself on his friend's back.

"Unit Two, we have visual on two Mutt kids! I repeat. . ."

Gary powers ahead with a new found strength as he hears the police's voice, focusing on a nearby alleyway. He turns into the opening and skids to a halt. In the exit of the alley is a huge cop van, aligned to prevent any escape. Several cops around it snap to attention as they see Gary's half rock half flesh face. They pull out their electronic weapons and advance forward carefully.

Gary whips around to run just as another van blocks off their second escape. The auburn colored hair whips around as its owner looks desperately for a way he and his friend could escape.

"Leave me," Ash mutters in Gary's ear, making him flinch. "I'm dead weight. You have hope." Gary follows Ash's eyes to a ladder leading up to an apartment window.

"No," Gary retorts quickly, letting Ash lean against one of the brick walls, not paying attention to his look of anger. "Either we both escape or we both die trying."

"Unit 3, coming in clear."

The mutant boy whips around and stares down the closest cop. The officer raises his gun and fires. Two twin orbs attached to the owner with heavy cords fire at Gary with rapid speed. The boy mutant dodges and catches one of the cords in his hands. He yanks it away and uses the momentum to swing the gun back into its owner's face.

"GARY!"

Gary barely turns as a single orb latches into the fleshy part of his jaw. His unnaturally bright green eyes clench shut as a strong volt of electricity surges through his body. The boy lets out a bloodcurdling scream before dropping to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Gary! NO!" Ash limps over to his friend, using what's left of his jacket to cover the scorch marks on the other boy's jaw. He takes a peak as he removes the orb from his neck.

Two twin forces attach themselves to Ash's back and fire off similar voltages to what Gary had received. The raven haired boy stands weakly and plucks the orbs from his back, taking no damage at all. He holds the orbs out and sends the electricity he had absorbed back through the wires double fold, making the gun explode in its owner's hand.

A small flower of hope blooms inside the boy's chest. _We could make it! I can get Gary-_

Ash collapses as a cop approaching from behind lowers his baton. The boy peers through his closing eyelids as he is thrown into the back of one of the vans. He can make out Gary's body being dragged to the opposite van, his jacket still placed around his neck.

The doors close and Ash blacks out.

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>**th**** July, 2025  
>New Providence Mall, Queens<br>.**

Thousands of voices hummed and chattered throughout the busy mall, being a weekend. A boy with a large set of glasses, too big for his face, makes his way through the crowd, approaching a table with a small gathering of girls.

"May!"

One of the girls turns around. May scans the crowd for the familiar sound of her little brother's voice before she spots his head of deep blue hair, almost black. As he arrives next to her, she turns and places her mobile on the table.

"I've lost Mom and Dad," Max pants. _I hope she doesn't kill me for bothering her._

"Yea, you're lucky there are too many potential witnesses around," May replies.

"W-what?" Max stares wide eyed at his sister. "How'd you know I was thinking that?"

May looks to her brother with a confused expression. "You said so. I heard you."

"No," Max says slowly. "It was a thought."

"Whatever," May dismisses quickly. "Where did you last see Mom and Da-"

_Is that really May's natural hair color?_

May turns to one of her friends sitting around the table. "Of course it's natural," May replies, patting her mid length chestnut locks.

Her friend's jaw drops at May's reply. "H-how?"

_Why won't he quit pushing?_

May turns again, this time looking to a woman in a queue where a man had just knocked her hip with his shopping basket. _How, _May thinks. _How did I hear that? They're all the way over there and well out of earshot._

"May?" Max tugs at her sleeve. _She looks sick._

May gapes at her little brother. _He didn't move his-_

_Who is that? _

May stands and looks over the crowd to a girl peering at a magazine cover. "What is happening?" May mutters to herself.

_That's too expensive, _another voice sounds whilst setting off a painful spark in May's head.

_When do the Knights play. . . _

_. . . stupid drivers. . . _

_. . . security. . . _

The voices multiply, making miniature explosions erupt every millisecond in the teenage girl's head. May clamps her hands over her ears in a weak attempt to try and ward the voices off. Steadily the voices grew until almost every voice in the busy plaza was echoing inside her head, reaching a shrill crescendo.

May opens her eyes in shock. _I'm reading their thoughts._

She screams.

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>**th**** January, 2026  
>New Providence, Queens<br>.**

Rose Sanrensen holds her hand out in front of her face. It looked as it always did: short, kempt nails against honey colored skin while holding a shredded piece of fabric. Slowly, one of her fingers swells up into a more calloused version, the shade of her skin darkening into a deep brown. Her other fingers follow suit, turning her hand into one of a boxers. She quickly makes a fist, tuning her hand back into its seventeen-year-old version.

"Rosie," Her mother coos, opening her bedroom door. Rose quickly hides the shred of clothing under her pillow and stands to greet her mother.

"Hey mom," Rose says casually.

Her mother's head pokes around the door. Her hair is done up in its usual way: a slick black bun with a chopstick pinned through it. "We have visitors."

"I'll be right down." Rose smiles as her mother closes the door. When she does, Rose quickly checks her reflection in the mirror. A teenage girl looks back, her long black hair cascades to her waist in a waterfall, making many of the girls at her school jealous. Her skin tone is its usual honey coloration, no sign of her recent illusionist trick.

"A trick," Rose mutters into the mirror as if convincing her reflection of it. "I am a normal human with a special ability. I am not a Mutt. I am human."

_And desperate, _comes into her mind. She quickly dismisses it and heads out to the dining room.

Gathered around the table is several high ranking members of the Mutant Control Department, including her father. General Nathaniel Sanrensen sits at the head of the table, speaking sternly over a manila folder full of photos and reports.

"Things are getting too out of hand," Rose's father says in his usual low, grumbled voice Rose always heard. Only a tone of frustration colors it. "Mutants, or Mutts, are being born into non-mutant families. This is making them even more troublesome to find as parents would certainly lie to keep their children safe, or in some cases, dispose of them themselves. Heck, anyone of us could be one of them!" General Sanrensen slams his fist onto the table.

"General, may I speak?" The General waves a hand towards the nerdy looking man. "I have developed a prototype device that can allow us to detect the Mutt gene in a 2 mile radius. It may not seem like much right now but trust me, the range can be fixed."

Rose watches with hard eyes as the nerdy man pulls out a handheld device and holds it up for everyone to see. Besides her, Mrs Sanrensen claps with delight along with several others.

"Demonstrate it please Conway," a man besides the General asks.

The scientist adjusts his glasses and chuckles, sending chills down Rose's spine. "My pleasure."

Rose tenses as Conway flips a few switches and the contraption comes alive with a series of beeping noises. He hold it up as the beeping sounds, almost like a heartbeat, speed up considerably.

General Sanrensen leans forward. "What does that mean Conway?"

"There is Mutt activity in the area, sir," Conway responds quizzically. He holds up the device as if searching for a better signal on a mobile. Rose notices the increased pace whenever he holds it in her general direction. Slowly Conway points it towards the glass doors right next to Rose, leading to the backyard.

"Impossible!" Booms the General. The whole table erupts in laughter, Rose joining in quickly. "This neighborhood is entirely Mutt free. What kind of stupid Mutt would dare enter this suburb? They'd be tracked down and killed in an instant! Right Rosie?"

Rose flinches at the sudden upbringing of her childhood nickname but quickly composes herself. "Definitely!" She laughs some more, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"That's my girl!" Her father smiles proudly at her before turning back to the table.

"Rose?" The teenager turns back around to her mother, who has her hand on Rose's shoulder. "You father is very, _very _proud of you. So am I."

Rose smiles. Her mother and her father are the most important people in her life by far, second to none. They've cherished their only daughter, given her all the compassion and comfort they could ever possibly give to one person without a second thought. Rose could think of no other person on this whole plant she'd die for before her parents.

Which makes her actions even more difficult.

"Thank you Mom," Rose smiles one last time before exiting into the hallway towards her bedroom. She closes the door and lets out a huge sob. _There's no denying it now. I'm a mutant. A _Mutt_. _

"It's all a trick," Rose mutters to herself once again. "Living here. . ."

_Will mean my death_, she finishes in her head.

With that decided, she pulls out a back pack from her wardrobe and starts filling it with clothes and some food and money she'd stashed over the past few weeks. She quickly changes her clothes from a nice pair of jeans and sweater into cargo pants, a tank top and running shoes. Leaving her hair out, she pulls on the bag and silently opens up the window leading into the gap between her home and her neighbours.

She swings herself out and lands nimbly on the grassy strip. Rose pulls out a strip of cloth from her thigh pocket and wraps it around her knuckles. In the space of a few seconds, her appearance had changed from a lean seventeen year old into one of a dark twenty year old karate teacher. Rose walks out onto the quiet footpath. She looks back one last time at her home, a tear springing up in her eyes.

_No, _she thinks, blinking out the tears. _I will not cry. Not anymore._

Without turning back, she walks towards the nearest subway station, leaving the most precious people in her old life behind.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**There you have it, a few back stories for some insight to the characters. Especially the submitted OC character Rose who I have taken a joy to writing. The other OC is Bluehood and Vic, who both will be making regular appearances.**

**However, the most important characters will be here the most. I was so sad writing up Drew's story but hey, I really thought that'd suit the story later on. I'm so sorry Drew!**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I will happily accept recommendations but not ones that are rude and disgusting, those will be ignored and blocked. What do you guys think of if I decide to respond to the reviews at the end of each chapter? Seeing as not everyone has a PM account I can reply to. Think it's good or bad? Review and tell me please!**

**Once again, PWESE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**~Selector~**


End file.
